renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beatta
Beatta is a resident of Chester. History * Beatta arrived in Canterbury at the end of a long, harrowing journey South from Chellyngton near Bedford. She was underfunded on the trip and arrived in a state of embarrassment - ragged and poor. She worked at the church, in the mines and for the good folks of Canterbury and saved enough for a real cottage and veggie patch, and valuable lupins. * Found fruit under my bed, and then a brown paper bag with a big yellow M on it... May 1456 * There was a nasty incident with a boat - best forgotten! * I found two ears of corn and £5, a piece of wood and a fish. * Moved into 23 Stour Street with my black cat, Claude - very nice place. * Member of the Tasty Taters Vegetable Guild. * Misunderstanding about bartending at the Jester's Mask. * Travelled for the first time to Sevenoaks - cut wood - no blood. * Nice to be home in Canterbury! June 1456 * Found bread on my table and £5 under a stone (twice), a small ladder, 2 pieces of wood, and meat under my pillow. * Won a loaf of bread in the Treasure Hunt! * Engaged to be married to Valkyrii. July 1456 * Bought a second field - Wheat * Mug Pit installed in back yard. * Found £10 under 2 rocks. * Beatta's Bakery & Swap Shoppe opened. * Another trip to Sevenoaks - trouble getting back. Again, nice to be home. August 1456 * Found another small ladder and 2 pieces of wood. * Valkyrii moved in at Stour Street. * Tried boat ownership once more - very successfully! * Discovered that a headscarf is a man's item of clothing (?). September 1456 * Member of * Off to find a druid. Sevenoaks, Lewes, Arundel. * 16th Sept - In a different country! - visited Winchester, England * Found another £5 in my garden! * Acquired an oak woodland off the road to Sevenoaks. October 1456 * Married to Valkyrii at the Oak Grove and Stone Circle, by the druid Derua. * Left Canterbury - travelled to Dover, Hastings, Lewes, Arundel, Winchester, Reading, Oxford, Evesham, Warwick, Birmingham, Stafford, Beeston. November 1456 * Moved to Chester - Baker and Vegetable farmer at 66 Duke Street. * Chester Town Mentor December 1456 - Found two free pieces of wood; and £5 under a stone, twice! - Almost widowed in an outbuilding event. Nice save by Morgayne the blacksmith. January 1457 * A free small ladder and Rep pt * Bartender at the Merchant's Jig briefly. * Became a defensive machine due to a fabulous shield from Colin104 - Chester's Master Shield maker. * Took up sheep farming. February 1457 * Found £5 under another stone! also an oar (?) * Feb 25th - Level 3 - State Way March 1457 * Chester County Councillor (Sherrif) * Got a free large ladder, and an oar. * Defended the castle from riots.